A Day at the Beach
by Gamergirl87
Summary: Elli and Jack go to the beach!


### A Day at the Beach

  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harvest Moon or anything related to it.  
**Author's Note:**This one is very short compared to my other ones. It's just a fun little fanfic. Please leave reviews! Use of this on a website/message board is forbidden!  
  


It was a hot, steamy summer day. I was really tired from all the work I had done in the earlier part of the day, and decided to take a break. Just as I went to wash my hands inside, Elli came by and asked if I wanted to go to the beach with her. I said yes, and ran in to put my bathing suit on.  


When I came out, she had already changed(wonder where..) and said we were ready to go. We walked towards the beach, talking a little bit, but mainly just silently. When we got to the beach, I realized we had forgotten towels, so I ran up to Kai's Lodge and asked if we could borrow towels. He agreed and gave us two.  


I came back and laid the towels down, then looked up and saw Elli and the Doctor talking! I walked over.  
"Um..Elli want to go swimming now?" I asked.  
"Jack! Can't you see I'm talking to the Doctor? At least HE has some manners!" she snapped.  
"But..Elli, I thought we were here, together?" I asked.  
"Well yeah, but who said I can't socialize with other people? And plus, why are you acting so defensive?" she said.  
"Um...no reason. Yeah you can talk....not that you need my permission. I'll go sit by the towels."I answered.  
"ok!" she said smiling.  


I walked back feeling totally embarassed. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"Elli?" I said turning around.  
"No no! It's the Doctor!" he answered.  
"Oh....hey."I replied disappointed.  
"Hey, don't sound so disappointed! Anyways, how come you were acting so defensive over Elli? You don't like her do you? If you do, just a friendly warning, she likes me, not you. You got that? You can try, but you won't get the girl in the end." he said.  
"How can you be so sure?" I said.  
"Trust me." he replied, then walked off.  


What would make him think he would get Elli? Well anyways, then Elli came over and asked what we had been talking about. I told her the weather, and I knew she didn't believe me, but we dropped it there. A few minutes after, we were swimming in the ocean. We played catch, tag with some other people, then we got out. We went to dry, and she took me aside.  
"Jack, whatever the Doctor said to discourage you, don't listen to him." she said.  
"Discourage me from what?" I answered, even though I knew what she was talking about.  
"From pursuing me of course! Listen, there's nothing like that between me and him, but between you and I, that's another case!" she said.  
"R-Really? You like me kind of?" I answered, smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess I do!" she replied.  
"Wow! That's fantastic!" I replied, giving her a hug.  
"Yeah! Well, want to go home now, I think i'm starting to burn." she said, totally breaking the mood.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. Should we go to my place, or shall I walk you home?" I asked.  
"Hmm...How about you walk me home, my Grandma's probably worried sick over where I am!" she said.  


I walked her home. I saw the doctor on the way, and winked at him, he scowled at me. Well, all's fair in love and war. So when we got home, no one was at her place. I thought it was safe to make a move. I kissed her. She let me kiss her, which was not what I expected. I expected to be slapped.  
"Well Jack, didn't think you had the guts to do it!" she said, blushing bright red.  
"Well, I like you a lot, so it wasn't hard!" I said.  
"Good night!" she said, walking inside!"  
"Good night, see you tomorrow!" I replied.  


The next day I woke up and saw that a whole field of pineapples had to be harvested. I sighed and put on my gloves and got to work. I had 10 fields of pineapples to harvest, and each field took 20 minutes to harvest. I was finished by 10 and still had to feed my animals.  


I walked into the barn and brushed my cow. I milked her, fed her and talked to her, then went back outside. I had decided to go fishing that day, but didn't want to go by myself. So I went over to the Clinic to ask Elli to join me.  
"Hey Elli, whats up?" I asked, strolling in to the Clinic.  
"Nothing, just filing some papers. What are you up to this fine day?" she responded.  
"Just going to go fishing..." I answered.  
"Oh I wish I could go fishing!" She said.  
"Well you could, I came over to ask if you'd like to join me. Maybe we could go on a picnic afterwards!" I said, getting excited.  
"Ahem... uh, Elli, what about that extra time you said you'd work?"the doctor interupted.  
"What extra time? When did I say anything about that!" said Elli.  
"Um..yesterday. Remember you promised!" he said, trying to give her the, go along with me look.  
"No I didn't, must be just your imagination. Now if you don't mind I am going fishing!" she said with a snotty sound to it.  



End file.
